candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wildoneshelper/Administrators problem
This is one of the concerns in this wiki that the number of admins should increase. These are the reasons: *All admins here are only available in a certain amount of time, which gives a big chance for vandals to vandalize in another period of time. Although other users check the activity, they are commonly normal users and have no right. By adding the 7 admins I suggested and maybe me, it can cover most of the time which vandals appear. Most of them come from Asia, so it can stop vandals from vandalizing in a different time. *Some users have some cool features for this wiki, and perhaps some can even solve the problems in this wiki. These users have a high edit count and should be promoted admins to carry out their features. *Most new admins can take care of what the public is aiming for. Now pages are never unprotected. If there is a new bureaucrat which can be generous to all users, I'm sure admins will not be too afraid in listening to people's comment and conduct the change. There is another way to have more admins, but I can say this method is almost impossible. The most possible way is through Lefty7788. I'm serious about this case because it matters to the prosperity of the wiki. If we have too few administrators, the wiki is going to prosperity in a slow rate, while enough administrators can really make our wiki to become the best of the best. However, administrators should bear the responsibility of serving the wiki, not controlling the wiki. We shall never accept any totalitarianism in this wiki. Here are the users I would like to recommend to become admins, reasons can be seen here. If you don't mind, PLEASE INDICATE YOUR NATIONALITY, also for current admins. Do you think we should have more admins? Yes Maybe Maybe not No Here is the voting ballot for you to choose whether the user should be an admin: User:3primetime3 Do you support User:3primetime3 to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose User:Blueeighthnote Do you support User:Blueeighthnote to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose User:BoygeyMario Do you support User:BoygeyMario to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose User:ChaoticCrush Do you support User:ChaoticCrush to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose User:Julianthewiki Do you support User:Julianthewiki to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose User:Liquoritz Do you support User:Liquoritz to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose User:Puretppc Do you support User:Puretppc to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose User:Supermario3459 Do you support User:Supermario3459 to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose User:TimBluesWin Do you support User:TimBluesWin to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose User:Tonverg11 Do you support User:Tonverg11 to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose User:Wildoneshelper Do you support User:Wildoneshelper to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose User:Zombiebird4000 Do you support User:Zombiebird4000 to become an admin? Support Neutral Oppose Where our to-be admins and admins come from: * User:3primetime3 * User:Blueeighthnote * User:BoygeyMario * User:ChaoticCrush * User:Jianhui67 * User:Julianthewiki * User:Lefty7788 * User:Liquoritz * User:Puretppc * User:Storm2 * User:Supermario3459 * User:TimBluesWin * User:Tonverg11 * User:Wildoneshelper * User:Zombiebird4000 Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs